


Crimson Love

by NikkiHeat83



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiHeat83/pseuds/NikkiHeat83
Summary: Caitlin and Nero had a past and everything changed, Caitlin starts a relationship with Dante, who shows Caitlin how much she meant to him, how will Nero react to seeing his ex girlfriend with Dante?
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Caitlin woke up on a cold winter's morning next to Dante as she was cuddled close to him, Dante knew about what had happened with Nero almost three years ago, Caitlin stayed close to Dante as she put her hand on Dante's bare chest as Dante woke up as he softly smiled, Dante put his hand on Caitlin's cheek as he softly kissed her, as Caitlin kissed him too, Caitlin loved being close to Dante as he would always protect Caitlin and her young daughter Sophia, Dante knew that Nero was Sophia's biological dad and Dante loved Sophia like she was his own daughter, Caitlin was glad that Dante was there for her and Sophia, as Caitlin got up while Dante was still awake, Caitlin went to check on Sophia and she was awake as Caitlin carried her into her bedroom. 

Sophia cuddled up close to Dante as he softly smiled when Sophia called Dante "Dad" as Caitlin smiled hearing that, Dante smiled as he gently cuddled Sophia close to him as Caitlin was happy with Dante as she knew how much she loved him, Dante then looked to Caitlin when he surprised her with a marriage proposal, Caitlin was surprised and she agreed to marry Dante, as he softly kissed her, Caitlin smiled in their kiss, Dante was happy with Caitlin and then Dante asked Caitlin if she would ever consider them having a baby together, Dante cuddled Sophia close to him as she stayed close to her daddy, Caitlin loved Dante and their daughter Sophia, who was happy to be close to her dad. Caitlin knew how much Dante suited being a dad to Sophia as she stayed close to Dante. 

Caitlin told Dante that she would love to have a baby with him, Dante was happy as he whispered something into her ear, Caitlin softly smiled as she knew that they would be trying soon for a baby together, later that evening after Dante put their daughter into her bed for the night, Dante went downstairs as he saw Caitlin over by the window, Caitlin was taking a drink as Dante wrapped both arms around Caitlin's waist as Dante placed a soft kiss on her shoulder lovingly, Caitlin leant against Dante as he cuddled her close to him, Dante smiled as he put his hand on her stomach lovingly, Dante then whispered something in her ear as she softly smiled, Caitlin turned around to Dante as he surprised her with a soft loving kiss, Caitlin smiled in their kiss as he removed her top, Caitlin softly smiled as Dante smiled as he noticed her red lace bra, Dante smiled as he teased her, Caitlin loved how Dante would tease her, Caitlin put her hand on Dante's lower back as he kissed her with a passion. 

Dante stayed close to Caitlin as he held her close to him as he kissed her lovingly, Caitlin loved how gentle Dante was towards her as she kept her hand on Dante's lower back as he cuddled close to Caitlin, as she unbottoned his shirt buttons, Caitlin smiled as Dante removed his top, Caitlin smiled as she put her hands on Dante's bare chest as he smiled softly, Dante led Caitlin up to their bedroom, Dante gently laid Caitlin on their bed as he kissed her softly as he wanted to make it special for her, Caitlin loved how romantic Dante was towards her, Dante kissed her lovingly, afterwards Dante cuddled close to Caitlin as he wrapped their duvet around her as she felt safe with Dante as he knew how happy he was with Caitlin. 

Caitlin stayed close to Dante as he lovingly cuddled her close to him, Dante reached for her left hand as he put a silver engagement ring on her finger, Caitlin smiled as she was excited that they would be getting married soon, Dante loved Caitlin and their little girl Sophia, Dante then cuddled Caitlin lovingly towards him as Dante placed a soft kiss on her left shoulder, Caitlin loved being close to Dante as he softly placed a kiss on her shoulder, Caitlin was happy with Dante as they were in bed together, Dante loved being close to Caitlin as they were happy together, Caitlin loved Dante and she knew how protective he was of her and Sophia. 

Dante knew how much Caitlin and Sophia meant to him as Dante asked Caitlin if he could adopt Sophia, Caitlin tells Dante that he can adopt Sophia, hearing that made Dante smile as he softly kissed Caitlin lovingly, Dante was happy that Caitlin agreed to let him adopt Sophia, as Dante was happy with Caitlin, as she knew how much Dante meant to her as she loved being with him, Caitlin trusted Dante to keep her and Sophia safe, Dante was happy with Caitlin, as Dante went ahead to adopt Sophia. 

Caitlin was happy that Dante had adopted Sophia as his own daughter, Caitlin smiled as a few days later, both Dante and Caitlin along with young Sophia went away to spend time together as a family when Dante suggested that they should get married, Caitlin agreed to Dante's suggestion, as Dante cuddled Caitlin close to him, Dante loved Caitlin as he knew how much she meant to him along with Sophia as she cuddled close to Dante, as he loved his family with Caitlin as they went ahead and got married, Caitlin took on Dante's last name as they were now married, Caitlin was happy as she cuddled close to Dante as they spent time together with their daughter Sophia. 

Dante, Caitlin and Sophia returned to Red Grave City a week later, Nero was talking with Nico, as Nero finally saw his daughter cuddled close to Dante, seeing that broke Nero's heart as he walked away as Nico followed after him, when Nero admitted to Nico that Caitlin's daughter Sophia was his daughter too, Nico was shocked and then Nero tells Nico that Dante also adopted Sophia too, Nico could tell how affected Nero was by it all and as Caitlin along with Dante and Sophia got settled in again, Dante suggested to Caitlin that maybe they should move away from Red Grave to have a fresh start, Caitlin knew that Dante was right and she agreed to leave Red Grave with Dante and their daughter Sophia. 

Caitlin smiled when Dante suggested that they move away from Red Grave with Sophia to have a normal life, as Dante cuddled Caitlin close to him, as she then tells Dante that it was a good idea as Dante smiled then he lovingly kissed Caitlin's shoulder as he held her close to him by the warm fire as both Caitlin and Dante decided when the time would be right to move away with their daughter Sophia, as Dante lovingly held Caitlin close to him, Caitlin was happy with Dante as they finally found a perfect time to leave Red Grave City without anyone knowing about it. 

Few days had passed since Caitlin, Dante and their little girl Sophia had left Red Grave City behind and settled in a new place, Caitlin noticed how relaxed Dante was as she cuddled close to him, Dante knew that nobody knew where he, Calitlin and Sophia were as neither told anyone about them moving away from Red Grave City to have a new life somewhere else, Sophia cuddled close to Dante as he loved spending time with his family, Caitlin loved their new life together as a family, when Caitlin found out that she was pregnant and she went back to bed as Dante was still asleep, Caitlin cuddled close to Dante as she wondered how he would react to finding out about their unborn baby. 

Dante woke up and he noticed how perfect everything was as he cuddled Caitlin close to him, Caitlin softly sighed in her sleep before she woke up and she put her hand on Dante's chest as he softly smiled knowing how lucky he was, as Caitlin tells Dante that she's pregnant, Dante softly smiled as he cuddled Caitlin close to him after finding out that the baby Caitlin was carrying now was biologically his, Dante was happy as he kissed Caitlin lovingly, Dante was excited about being a dad again. 

Caitlin trusted Dante and she loved him, Caitlin knew how happy she was with Dante as she loved their new life together with Sophia and their unborn baby, Dante was happy to have a family with Caitlin, Dante was excited about meeting their unborn baby in just a few months time, Dante knew how relaxed he felt with Caitlin along with Sophia in their new home, Caitlin felt the same too and she cuddled close to Dante as she joined him in their bed after she put Sophia to bed, Dante smiled as he cuddled Caitlin close as he put his hand on her stomach as she loved how gentle his touch was, Dante loved bonding with their unborn baby, Caitlin knew how much it meant to Dante and she loved him, Dante smiled as he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. 

Nero had been upset after finding out that Dante had adopted Sophia, as it dawned on Nero that he might never get the chance to see his daughter again, Nero could only hope that Sophia was safe and happy, Nero had wanted to find both Caitlin and Sophia, he later decided against it, Nero knew that Dante was a proper fixture in Sophia's life, Nero knew that he would miss out on everything with his little girl, as Nero confided in Nico about how he felt about Dante raising Sophia with Caitlin, Nico could tell how much it hurt Nero that he wouldn't see his daughter grow up. 

Caitlin stayed close to Dante while they were in bed together, Dante loved being close to Caitlin as they had agreed to not go back to Red Grave City, Caitlin loved being with Dante as they cuddled in bed together, Dante was happy to be with Caitlin and their daughter Sophia, who was asleep in her bed, Caitlin had her hand on Dante's bare chest as he softly smiled, as Dante placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as he lovingly cuddled her in close, Caitlin loved being in close to Dante as she knew that he was the only one she trusted with her life and also Sophia and their unborn baby's lives too. 

Few months later, Caitlin had been feeling a little sick and she felt something didn't seem right and she went to find Dante who was playing with Sophia as Dante looked up and he went to Caitlin and she told him that she hadn't felt their unborn baby move since the night before, Dante was worried about Caitlin as they headed off to the hospital, Caitlin told the doctor that she hadn't been able to feel her unborn baby moving, Caitlin had a scan with Dante and Sophia with her when the nurse told Caitlin that she would need to have surgery in order to save her unborn baby, Dante was worried about Caitlin and their unborn baby, Caitlin knew that Dante was worried about her, Caitlin held Dante's hand before she went into surgery, Dante placed a soft kiss on Caitlin's cheek as he held Sophia close to him, after a tense few hours the doctor came to see Dante and she tells him that both Caitlin and her newborn baby boy were in recovery, Dante was allowed to see his wife and baby son in a private room, Dante gently set Sophia on the sofa, Dante sat up on the bed as he watched over his wife and newborn son, Caitlin later woke up and saw Dante there, as he looked up and saw that Caitlin was awake, Dante leant in gave her a soft kiss. 

Caitlin smiled in their kiss, as they both looked to their newborn baby boy sleeping in his crib, Caitlin wondered what name they should give to their baby son, Dante wondered and he gently smiled as Caitlin then suggested maybe naming their baby son Lucifer, as Dante agreed to the name for their baby son, Caitlin later registered the birth of her baby boy with Dante, when he saw the full name as "Lucifer Dante Sparda", seeing that made Dante emotional and he knew why Caitlin did that, after a couple of weeks in hospital both Caitlin and baby Lucifer were finally allowed home again, Dante was glad to have both his wife and son home. 

Dante held his baby son close to him as he built up his bond with his baby son Lucifer, as Sophia played with her toys, Caitlin softly smiled as she knew how much their family meant to Dante, as Caitlin stayed close to Dante as he bottle-fed Lucifer, Caitlin knew that their baby boy had the Sparda traits and Caitlin smiled when Dante placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, Caitlin softly smiled as she loved how happy she was with Dante as he noticed that their baby son had the same eyes as him, Caitlin loved being happy with Dante and their family. 

Caitlin was happy with Dante and later that night once both Sophia and baby Lucifer were in bed, Caitlin went over to Dante and she placed her hands on his chest as he cuddled her close to him, Caitlin loved being in his arms as Dante lovingly rested his hand on Caitlin's lower back, Dante smiled as he told Caitlin that he loved her and their two young kids, Caitlin smiled as she told Dante that he was a good dad to Lucifer and Sophia, hearing that made Dante smile as he knew that he loved his family with Caitlin, who snuggled close to Dante as he lovingly cuddled her close to him, Dante loved spending time with Caitlin as he loved how special she was to him. 

Dante led Caitlin over to the warm fire as he wanted to spend time with her, Caitlin smiled as Dante gave her a shoulder rub, Caitlin relaxed into his touch as Dante told Caitlin that she would always be his soulmate, Caitlin then tells Dante that he would always be her angel, Dante snaked his hands lower on Caitlin, resting both hands on her stomach lovingly, Caitlin put her hand on top of his, as Dante grabbed her left hand and put an eterinty ring on her finger next to her engagement and wedding rings, Caitlin looked down and saw the new ring on her finger, she turned around and cuddled close to Dante as she told him that she loved the ring, Dante smiled as he kissed her lovingly. 

Caitlin rested her left hand on Dante's chest as he cuddled her close to him, Dante loved Caitlin and knew how special she was to him, Caitlin was happy with Dante as she knew how much he meant to her and also to their family, Caitlin knew that they had made the rigth choice to have a fresh start away from Red Grave City, neither missed it as Dante had his family with Caitlin, who cuddled close to him as he showed her just how much he loved her. 

What happens in chapter 2?


	2. The Finale

(19 Years Later) 

Sophia Sparda returned to Red Grave City and she wore her dad's long red coat as she had her own weapons, she let her red hair blow in the light wind, Sophia went to Devil May Cry and once she walked inside, Trish saw Sophia and as she gave the information on the demon hanging around, Sophia then left again, Nero had been around with Nico and Vergil as they had to defeat the demon close to the bridge, Vergil had gotten pissed as had Nero when Nico thought she saw Dante but didn't know that it was in actual fact Nero's daughter. 

Nero had been thrown back onto the ground next to Vergil, when he too saw the red coat and thought it was Dante, when Sophia uttered the word family, Vergil seemed shocked as did Nero when once the demon had been defeated, Sophia put her sword away and turned around, Nero was shocked as he realised that it was his daughter after all these years, as Sophia walked away, Sophia spotted Dante as she went to him, Dante lovingly cuddled his daughter to him, both left Red Grave City once Sophia got paid from Trish. 

Vergil asked Nero about who she was, just as Nero admitted that it was his daughter Sophia, even as Vergil heard that he had a granddaughter, when Vergil asked Nero why he was never involved in Sophia's life as Nero told Vergil that at the time he wasn't ready to be a dad and then Nero admitted that Dante adopted Sophia when she was a little girl, Vergil hoped that Nero would get a chance to reconnect with Sophia but as Vergil knew that it might not be perfect. 

Sophia was now back home with her dad and mom again, Caitlin knew that Sophia was just like Nero but as Sophia already knew that Nero was her birth father, Sophia always knew that Dante would always be her dad, as Dante had a close bond with Sophia and her brother Lucifer, later that night as Caitlin spent time with Dante, when Dante softly placed a loving kiss on Caitlin's shoulder as she cuddled close to Dante as he wrapped both arms around Caitlin as she put her hand on Dante's chest as he loved how close Caitlin was to him, Caitlin was happy with Dante as he looked over to Caitlin as he placed a kiss on her cheek as it led to a passionate kiss, Caitlin loved how passionate Dante was towards her as he pulled her lovingly onto his lap as Dante rested both hands on her lower back, Caitlin rested her hands on Dante's chest as he lovingly kissed Caitlin, Dante loved Caitlin and their two children. 

Dante knew how lucky he was to have Caitlin in his life, Caitlin cuddled close to Dante as he rested his hand on her back lovingly, Dante was happy with Caitlin as he knew that she was the love of his life, Caitlin felt safe with Dante as he led her to their bedroom, Caitlin smiled as Dante wrapped both arms around her as he softly kissed her neck, Caitlin loved how gentle Dante was towards her, Caitlin put her hand on his arm as Dante slid his right hand underneath her top, Caitlin loved how loving Dante was and she knew that he was the only one for her, even Dante knew this too as he showed her just how much he loved her. 

Nero had noticed the close bond between his daughter and Dante earlier, Nero knew how much he had missed out on everything with his daughter, Nero knew that there was a chance that Sophia might not want to know him and he would accept that, Nero saw how much Sophia looked like her mom Caitlin, Nero had noticed that Dante still wore his wedding ring which Nero knew that Caitlin and Dante were still married, Nico went to check on Nero to see if he was ok after after what happened in regards to Sophia being in Red Grave City after so many years, Nero admitted how he felt about it, Nico hoped that Sophia would want to know her birth father, Nero didn't have much hope for that as he knew that Sophia called Dante "Dad" and he had accepted that. 

Dante cuddled Caitlin close to him in their bed, Caitlin loved being close to hubby Dante as she trusted him, Caitlin knew that she had no regrets in being with Dante and she loved their married life together, Dante would always protect his family, Caitlin laid her hand on his chest lovingly as Dante softly smiled as he knew how much Caitlin meant to him, Caitlin lovingly cuddled close to Dante as he lovingly placed a soft kiss on Caitlin's forehead lovingly as she loved how loving Dante was towards her, Caitlin was glad that she had a family with Dante, as she knew that being with Dante was the best thing she ever did, Dante wrapped their duvet around Caitlin as he wanted to keep her warm next to him in their bed. 

Caitlin softly sighed as she cuddled in close to Dante as she put her hand on Dante's cheek as they shared a soft kiss, Dante loved how close Caitlin was to him, Caitlin was happy with Dante as he lovingly cuddled Caitlin close to him in their bed, Caitlin knew how safe she was with Dante as he kept his arms around her as they slept in their bed together, Dante loved Caitlin so much as he lovingly slept close to her in their bed, Caitlin softly sighed in her sleep as she was asleep on Dante's bare chest. 

Dante loved Caitlin and knew how much she meant to him, Dante always kept his hand on top of Caitlin's when they were asleep, Dante loved their close bond, Dante would always love Caitlin and their family, as the following morning dawned, as Dante softly stretched as he woke up, he noticed how peaceful Caitlin was next to him, Dante softly smiled as he gently got up without waking Caitlin who was still asleep in their bed, Dante went to do what he had to before getting back into bed next to Caitlin, as Dante cuddled into Caitlin, he put his hand on her side as he cuddled close to her, Dante knew how lucky he was to be happy with Caitlin who was still sound asleep.

~Epilogue~

Sophia followed in her dad's footsteps to be a demon hunter, her mom supported the choice, Dante taught his little girl everything she needed to know about fighting demons, Sophia would also wear the long red coat which Dante gave to her, Caitlin knew how proud she was of her daughter and she knew that Dante was proud too, as Caitlin stayed close to Dante as he gave Sophia two new guns that were custom to her skills, Sophia loved the new guns as she gave her dad a hug, Dante was proud of her and he knew that she was his princess just like her mom, Lucifer had started using his own weapons too but he still had a lot to learn from his dad, Caitlin loved seeing how happy both Sophia and Lucifer were as they went up to their rooms, Dante smiled as he cuddled her close to him, Caitlin loved Dante and she knew that their life together was still as strong as it was when they first met when Sophia was only a tot, Caitlin was glad that she gave Dante a chance back then and she knew that he was the love of her life and always would be. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a two part story, I'm writing more due to some personal stuff that happened, I lost someone close to me 10 months ago. Writing fics has been a way of dealing with it.. 
> 
> Thanks


End file.
